The Absence of Heat
by tonks42392
Summary: After an unexplained death, Cody is going through hard times. With no one by his side, he has to fight through life alone, with all of its unsolved phenomenons. He is unaided, until someone unexpected comes along to help out. PLEASE R&R!
1. Preface

_**Hi guys!!! Sorry that the updates for "Gone" haven't been so frequent lately. My "home life" hasn't been so great and finishing high school almost snapped me in two. I have been so busy with early summer stuff and have been rather preoccupied with a few things…Anyways…here's yet another story in TSLOZAC. I'll try to update ASAP, but can't guarantee anything right now.**_

**Preface**

**Cody's POV:**

The temperature of the room was dropping quickly. I awoke shivering and twisted in my blankets. My eyes darted to the window next at the end of my bed to see frost creeping up the glass, hiding the moon in its depths. I squinted to try to decipher the phase of the moon as goose bumps rolled up and down the back of my neck. The light of the street lamp was dimmed by the frost but by the time I saw the luminous spherical shape of the full moon, the door was opening and it was happening all over again.

He was here once more. The door creaked open to reveal the old man dressed in the shaggy, brown poncho and shredded, patched corduroys. In his cracked and chaliced hand, he held a tattered rope tied to a non-groomed goat. The familiar stench of the beastly goat's greasy fur reached my nose, causing me to dive deeper into my checkered comforter.

I tried to bundle into a ball to get warm when I found that I was no longer capable of any movement whatsoever. My legs were stiff boards and my arms still as statues as I watched the old man approach me, a devilish look on his face. He leaned over my single bed and, after removing the covers, examined my long body. His long, boney fingers poked my stomach, my legs, then my toes, and finally, as if he hand discovered what he was looking for, smiled at me, showing all of his crooked, yellow teeth.

The goat seemed to be getting impatient and the old man could sense this. He patted the goat on the head, then, smiling wickedly at me again, reached into in pocket and pulled out a long, serrated knife. Without hesitation, he started at my feet; sawing off my toes and feeding them to the hungry goat. I could feel the knife cutting through my flesh and I could see the blood dripping down onto my white sheets, but I only felt pain when the goat was grinding my joints to pieces. The man continued to saw me to pieces, working his way up past my knees and onto my thighs. Each slab the goat received was bigger than the last, but the more the goat ate, the hungrier he seemed to get.

The dreaded moment came once again; the old man had reached my heart. Images of my childhood swam before my eyes, causing tears to form in my eyes and add to the already-saturated bed. Me, at the age of five, trying to master the talent of riding a bike with training wheels, but continually falling to the hot pavement which seemed so far away. This transferred into the moving image of me getting chased by the horrible dog that lived next door with my brother laughing from the sidelines. These images blurred, but only to be replaced with my twin brother taunting me when I was afraid to swim. That faded out too, but was replaced with the old man's face. It appeared to be floating on ocean waves surrounded by mist as his mouth moved up and down, apparently talking to me, but I could not hear a word he was saying.

I tried to close my eyes and drift back to sleep, but I was in too much pain from the pictures that had scarred my brain. I managed to squint past the mist to see, with horror, that the old man was now brandishing the knife above his head. Before I could do anything to stop him, he plunged it into my forehead. Splitting pain spread through what was left of my body as if my bone marrow was on fire. The next thing I knew, the world was fading into darkness and I was falling…falling…falling…


	2. Author's Note

Hello to my readers!!! I just wanted to say that my first chapter was the _PREFACE_, so an explanation will come soon!!! I am working on the next chapter now.

Thanx to my reviewers!


	3. No Explanations

_**I hope everyone who read the Preface liked it. It just sorta came out of me…whatever. (I thought that was pretty cool…) Anyways, here's the next chapter. (It's short again, but it gives you an explanation of what's going on!) Also, just to let you know, I think pretty much this whole fanfic is going to be in Cody's POV, so if you see and 'I', just assume that it's Cody talking/thinking.**_

**Chapter 1:**

**No Explanations**

_He comes every night,_

_In my dreams,_

_As I attempt to sleep._

_Haunting me,_

_Torturing me,_

_Killing me._

_He changes form,_

_Never has he been the same,_

_He wants_

_To_

_Keep_

_Me_

_Guessing._

_He gets satisfaction,_

_Out of my pain._

_He watches me writhe,_

_He watches me scream._

_He laughs at my weakness._

_He's only been gone,_

_For a mere,_

_Three days._

_But it feels longer._

_I want to cry,_

_But I've dried myself up._

_There's nothing left,_

_Inside of me,_

_To show him,_

_That_

_I_

_Care._

_There were times,_

_When I wanted him gone,_

_But I didn't know,_

_How much it would hurt,_

_To have your brother be killed,_

_With no explanation. _


	4. What He Did To Me

_**Ok, here's a little update on what's going on: BOTH THE PREFACE AND THE FIRST CHAPTER WERE TOLD IN CODY'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!!!! (He was TALKING ABOUT ZACK.) There was some minor confusion of this with one/some of my reviewers. So, now that you know at least who's telling the story, here's another short, explanation-type chapter. I have decided that basically (key word: basically) this whole fanfic will be written in poetry. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2:**

**What He Did To Me**

_He broke my heart,_

_Just leaving me like that._

_Not even wondering_

_What the consequences of_

_His actions would be._

_No one tells me anything_

_No one cares at all_

_He's just a kid_

_What does a kid matter_

_To_

_Anyone?_

_As much as I hate him_

_For what he did_

_To_

_Me._

_I want him back._

_I want to show him_

_How much_

_I_

_Love_

_Him._

_Everyone thinks_

_That I'm overreacting._

_That I should have expected this_

_But how can you expect_

_Something as_

_Tragic as this?_

_He tore me in two_

_More times than I can remember_

_We were more than family._

_We were more than friends._

_Now he's gone_

_And we'll never be the same._

_But,_

_How can you be the same,_

_When your __**only**__ brother_

_Takes_

_His_

_Own_

_Life_

_To_

_Save_

_Yours._

_**Please PLease PLEase PLEAse PLEASe PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**_


End file.
